Hideout
by Butterfly Dancing
Summary: You have until tomorrow to find a new spot for us." When the bio closet is off limits, what is a 16 year old rocket boy supposed to do?


Answer to a challenge. Thanks to shadow for helping with a small idea and youcrazything for, well, the challenge and letting me use her line:)

Title: Hideout

Author: Elizabeth

Rating: PG-13

Category: GL

Summary: Challenge # 16 on Sam's site submitted by youcrazything. For some reason the bio closet is off limits and LG have to find somewhere else to make out or go without. Bonus points if they get caught in their new spot.

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Luke entered school and noticed the extra tight security. He looked around curiously as he was wanded by the guard.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Small fire in one of the biology rooms. Some damage to one of the back rooms but other than that."

Luke's heart dropped. He only knew of two biology rooms with back rooms…and one of them was where Grace was going to be meeting him. Luke raced down the hall and stopped at the open doorway. There was yellow tape barring him from the room. He groaned seeing that his spot was completely scorched. Luke turned his head and saw Grace staring at him incredulously.

Luke walked over to her. "Apparently there was a fire. The biology closet is completely scorched."

"How the heck does a biology closet catch on fire, dude? Great! How long before they fix the damage?" Grace was annoyed at the fact that her make out spot was off limits.

"Probably a month. That's going to suck for you two." Friedman said passing them with a chuckle.

Grace glowered at him before grabbing Luke's arms. "Okay buddy! You have until tomorrow morning to find a new spot for us. If you can't then well a month without making out? The idea sucks doesn't it?" Grace patted his cheek and walked away.

Luke watched her go in disbelief.

Through out the whole day, Luke was racking his brain trying to figure out where he and Grace could go to make out. He pulled out a badly drawn map of the school and marked places he thought would be good. After school, Joan raced over to him.

"Hey I'm driving! You coming with?"

Luke looked up from investigating the school grounds. "Huh? Oh! No I'll be home later."

Joan sighed. "Luke, give it up. The biology closet is now off limits. Where are you going to go?" Joan smiled sweetly and rushed off.

Luke watched her go. "Oh…that's for me to know and you to never find out."

The next morning, Grace went into school when someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the opposite hall.

"Hey!" she cried out when she saw it was Luke. "Don't do that!"

"I found a place!" Luke said with a triumphant look.

Grace raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Really? Well boy wonder, lead the way."

Luke laughed and led her out of the school. They went into the auditorium and went up to the balcony. Luke opened a small door and led Grace into a room filled with lightening equipment. Grace chuckled.

"How did you figure this out?"

"Perfect." She turned and smirked. "Dark. No one will find us. I think you earned yourself nice little reward."

Luke chuckled. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." Grace wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Ten minutes later, the door opened and Grace and Luke turned sharply. Two guys stood there, looking like as shocked as Luke and Grace were. They all stared at each other for a few moments.

"Um…what happened to the biology closet?" one of the boys asked.

Grace looked at Luke before staring at back them. "Um…small fire. Won't be done being repaired for a month."

"Huh." The boys looked at each other like 'what are we going to do, now?'

Luke smiled embarrassed. "Um…I'm sorry about this but um…how about we use this booth until the closet is fixed and I will find you a new spot. One that I'm sure…no one else is using."

"Deal." The boys said in unison.

"Okay…now if you'll excuse us." Grace reached over and slammed the door shut. She gave Luke a look.

"I'm sorry!" he stumbled on his words. "I didn't know!"

Grace just shook her head and kissed him deeply on the mouth. Luke temporarily forgot about his earlier agreement.


End file.
